


All actors are...

by QueenyClairey



Series: Convention Malec Stories [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Actor Alec Lightwood, Convention, Ficletinstruments, M/M, meet cute, misperceptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: Magnus holds pretty strong beliefs about actors. Alec helps him to break them.Ficletinstruments: Misperceptions





	All actors are...

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

Magnus groaned as his emergency phone rang. He was snuggled in bed and was just working his way up to getting up. But only three people had this number, so he had to answer.

“Magnus? I really need your help…” It turned out one of Catarina’s staff had phoned in sick and she needed Magnus to take her place. It was going to be a long day!

The Uber dropped him off at the hotel in plenty of time and Magnus found his way to the staging area. There was an excited buzz in the air and he wondered what exactly this job entailed.

“Magnus, you came!” Catarina was all smiles as she pulled him in for a hug. 

“What is this?”

“You’re going to be in charge of one of the actor’s today…”

“No way! You know what I think of actors, self-entitled pricks with too much money and too few braincells!”

“Hush! That was Camille, one actor. Not everyone’s the same.”

“But…”

“I need you. Please!”

So that was how Magnus found himself escorting Alexander Lightwood between panel rooms and autographs and photo sessions all morning, and he must admit the guy seemed nice, as well as pretty easy on the eye too. So it wasn’t awful!

When the lunch hour came, the cast gathered backstage and immediately began bitching about the long morning they’d just had and their annoying fans, so Magnus turned to leave, not wanting to hear any more and have all his suspicions confirmed.

But as he turned, soft fingers caught his upper arm and that deep voice asked him, “Hey, anywhere we can hole up away from these moaners?”

Magnus led him to a balcony he had found on one of his breaks and they sat side by side on the cold ground. 

“You’ve been watching me today. You seemed surprised?” Alec asked as he twiddled his hands in his lap.

“You’re not a typical actor, I guess.”

“Oh?”

“You seem like you care about the fans. That little girl cried when she met you and you got down on her level and hugged her and made sure she was okay. That was...sweet.”

“I guess I know that without them, I’d be no-one. I wasn’t brought up in an acting family like Herondale or Lewis, so I’ve fought for every role, every chance to prove myself. And the people that make it happen are the fans. Who would I be to forget that?”

Magnus leaned back, eyes tracing the long arms in the soft grey hoodie of the man beside him. “You don’t seem pretentious either?”

Alec leaned back beside him too, arm brushing Magnus’, “I know my strengths and my weaknesses. I try to improve every day. I wouldn’t want to live any other way.”

Magnus’ lips curled, “I’m glad to have met you today. You’ve helped me see past my misperceptions about actors.”

“So, if I wanted your number…” Alec asked, eyes locking on Magnus’.

“I’d say yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> All the cons inspire...
> 
> Enjoy reading all the other ficletinstruments this week!


End file.
